wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter abilities/Pet abilities
Overview There are currently 6 abilites for pets: Bite, Claw, Cower, Growl, Dash and Dive. All pet types can learn Cower and Growl, but not all species of pets can learn the others. There are now several new abilities specific to the species of pet: * Furious Howl (wolves), * Screech (bats, birds), * Lightning Breath (wind serpents), * Scorpid Poison (scorpids), * Prowl (cats) * Greater Stamina (all) * Natural Armor (all) * Resistances (all) All except Growl must be learned by taming a pet that has the ability inately. Version 1.9 has planned to add a shell ability to Turtles, Charge to Boars and a "warstomp" to Gorillas. Training Procedure You get the Pet Training skill from the Pet Trainer NPC along with the Feed Pet ability. It goes on your main character skill screen not on the beast mastery screen. The icon looks like a slingshot. Using that ability btings up a skill pane with a list of things you know how to teach a pet to do. Once you tame a beast which possesses a desired ability, you learn how to pass that ability along to other pets. Sometimes it takes a few minutes after taming a pet to learn their special ability. Low level beasts have no innate special abilities. In the 10's beasts start to have the Level 1 abilities. 'Strider' class mobs have Cower, 'Cat' type mobs have bite, 'Bear' type mobs have claw for example. Only flying class mobs can learn Dive. Once you have learned an ability from a pet, you can train it to any other pet capable of learning it, once they have built the required training points, which they get with increasing loyalty and by leveling up. Some pets can only learn certain abilities. You can teach your pet growl level 1 as soon as you have some loyalty, and level 2 as soon as it's 10th level. Sometimes pets start with negative training point values so it takes a bit longer to get them to positive. Keep feeding them and they will get there. Once your pet reaches level 20 you can teach it growl 3 once it knows growl 2. Starting from growl level 3, you need to buy levels of it from the pet trainer. Bite Causes X to X damage, 10 second cooldown. *Rank 2 - Level 8 *Rank 3 - Level 16 *Rank 4 - Level 24 *Rank 5 - Level 32 *Rank 6 - Level 40 *Rank 7 - Level 48 *Rank 8 - Level 56 Claw Causes X to X damage, 5 second cooldown. Is claimed to produce more Threat than bite. *Rank 2 - Level 8 *Rank 3 - Level 16 *Rank 4 - Level 24 *Rank 5 - Level 32 *Rank 6 - Level 48 *Rank 7 - Level 48 Cower No damage, lowers pet on the Aggro list. *Rank1 - Level 5 *Rank 2 - Level 15 *Rank 3 - Level 25 *Rank 4 - Level 35 *Rank 5 - Level 45 *Rank 6 - Level 55 Growl A form of Taunt, raising pet on the Aggro list. *Rank 2 - Level 10 *Rank 3 - Level 20 *Rank 4 - Level 30 *Rank 5 - Level 40 *Rank 6 - Level 50 *Rank 7 - Level 60 Dash Increases movement speed by X for 15 seconds. *Rank 1 - Level 30 X = 40 *Rank 2 - Level 40 X = 60 *Rank 3 - Level 50 X = 80 Dive Increases movement speed by X for 15 seconds. *Rank 1 - Level 30 X = 40 *Rank 2 - Level 40 X = 60 *Rank 3 - Level 50 X = 80 Go to Hunter Go to Hunter Abilities Go to Classes Category:Hunters